


Take Care of Me

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian takes care of him, M/M, Sick!Mickey, because he's a cutie, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was sick and wrote a short "Mickey is sick and Ian takes care of him" fic for fic-a-day-in-may</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

_okay I'm sick so this is a quick one about Mickey being sick and Ian taking care of him._

Ian walked into the Milkovich house after visiting his sister and little brother at home. He headed into the living room to see Mickey asleep on the couch.

He smiled for a moment before stepping back to the front door, opening it and slamming it behind him. Mickey jolted awake and he knew it was probably mean but it was cute to watch him jump.

"Jesus, you think you can shut that thing any louder?" He said, coughing a little and putting a hand to his throat.

"You okay Mick?" Ian asked, walking over to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Uh huh, fined." Ian raised an eyebrow at the snuffled up way he pronounced fine.

"Mickey, are you sick?" He smiled.

"No I'm dot fucking sick." He said, coughing again and sniffling a little.

He folded his arms defensively and turned away from Ian, staring at the TV that was quietly playing.

"You want a blanket?" Ian asked.

"Yes I fucking want a blanket." He snapped.

Ian smiled and walked over to kiss his head before heading towards his bedroom to get the comforter. He fanned it out and rested it over Mickey who mumbled a 'thanks' just under his breath.

Ian ran a hand through his hair a few times and Mickey reluctantly let him, closing his eyes with a sigh at the tender touch.

"You hungry?" He said softly.

Mickey shook his head slowly. "Nah, not really." He said with a sniff.

"You want some juice or something?"

He nodded. "Orange."

"I know what you like." He kissed his forehead before standing up. "You feel like you've got a fever."

"I'll be fined." He said.

"Okay big guy, one orange juice coming up."

Ian walked out and into the kitchen, pouring a glass of juice and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number of the manager at the club and put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Mark."

"Hey Mark, it's Ian, uh, not sure I'm going to make it in tonight. My boyfriend's pretty sick and I want to make sure he's okay." He said.

He heard him sigh on the other line. "You come in two hours early for your next shift and that's fine by me."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said, hanging up the phone.

He grabbed the glass of juice and headed back into the living room to give it to Mickey.

"Who's that on the phoned?" He mumbled, pulling the blanket up higher.

"Just Mark from the club, we're over-staffed so he said I could have the night off." He shrugged.

"Wanna watch cartoons wi' me?" He sniffed.

Ian smiled. "Sure."

Mickey sat up and let Ian sit beside him. He lifted an arm to let Mickey crawl in beside him and lean his head on his chest.

"Jesus, you're really hot." He said, Mickey's skin running a fever.

"Well thanks Firecrotch but I'm fucking freezing." He said.

Ian chuckled. "Come on then." He said, lifting the blanket up some more.

"You're a fucking liar by the way." Mickey muttered. "Bullshit they told you dot to come in."

Ian chucked again and squeezed him a little. "Just watch your show and relax okay?" He whispered.

He nodded against his chest and sighed heavily. First time someone had ever given a shit about him when he was sick, and he was absolutely loving it.


End file.
